The Moment I Knew
by drbrennan13
Summary: "As I'm looking around the room, But there's one thing missing And that was the moment I knew."


I'm back with a brand new story! J This one will probably just be a one shot. Inspired by a song off of Taylor Swift's new album _RED _the deluxe version.

_The Moment I Knew _not mine

Bones not mine

CHAPTER 1

_You should've been there,Should've burst through the door,With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,And it would've felt like,A million little shining stars had just aligned,And I would've been so happy._

_4:30pm _

Brennan was getting ready for the Christmas/Birthday dinner she was having. She was expecting Booth to be coming over around 4:45 to help her finishing getting everything ready. As she was about to go up and change someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find Angela and Hodgins standing there.

"Angela, Hodgins what are you doing here?"

" Dinner you do remember inviting us and everyone else right?" Angela asked

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting to see you here so soon." She said letting them inside

"Dr.B it's 5:20 you said to be here for 5:30"

"Oh sorry I didn't realize it got that late"

"Are you okay Bren?"

"Fine"

"Hodgins I'm going to go help her get ready"

"Okay I'll l wait here"

"Sweetie what is going on?"

"Nothing Ange"

"Nothing my ass. Where's Booth?"

"I don't know he was supposed to be here already to help me finish setting up"

"Ok, you go change and I'll go finish up"

"Thanks Ange"

"No problem Sweetie" Angela said leaving the room.

_Christmas lights glisten,I've got my eye on the door,Just waiting for you to walk in,But the time is ticking,People ask me how I've beenAs I comb back through my memory,How you said you'd be here,You said you'd be here._

"Hello "

"Hi Gordon Gordon"

"How have you been these days?"

"I've been good"

"How's Agent Booth, I presume good as well?"

"Yes, Booth is good as well" She said remember a conversation from earlier today.

****FLASHBACK****

"You're still coming tonight right Booth?"

"Yes, Bones I'll be there. I'll even get there early so I can help you finish up."

"Okay I'll see you around 5"

"I love you Bones"

"Love you too Booth**"**

_****END FLASHBACK****_

_And it was like slow motion,Standing there in my party dress,In red lipstick,With no one to impress,And they're all laughing,As I'm looking around the room,But there's one thing missing,And that was the moment I knew._

She had just finished her conversation with Gordon Gordon when she took a moment to look around the room. She noticed everyone was laughing at something or another she also noticed that a certain person still wasn't there.

_And the hours pass by,Now I just wanna be alone,But your close friends always seem to knowWhen there's something really wrong,So they follow me down the hall,And there in the bathroom,I try not to fall apart,And the sinking feeling starts,As I say hopelessly,"He said he'd be here."_The hours slowly passed by for her and she suddenly had the feeling of just wanting to be alone with a book and a bottle of wine. Both Angela and Cam had noticed the sudden change in Brennan's mood after dinner. They decided that they would talk to her, but as they approached Brennan ran down the hall into the bathroom trying not to cry. Both Angela and Cam picked up there pace in order to catch up to Brennan. Angela caught up to Brennan first.

"Bren what's wrong" Angela asked finding Brennan in her bathroom trying not to cry

"He said he'd be here" She said starting to cry

"He'll be here " Cam said

_What do you sayWhen tears are streaming down your faceIn front of everyone you know?And what do you do when the oneWho means the most to youIs the one who didn't show?_

_You should've been I would've been so happy._

"C'mon let's clean you up it's time for cake soon"

"Ange, I'm really not in the mood. I just want to be alone and drink a couple bottles of wine."

"Normally I would be all 'let's get drunk on your birthday' but I'm not going to let you get drunk by yourself because your sad."

"Fine just hurry up because I just want to be alone right now"

"Ok we will I promise"

_And it was like slow motion,Standing there in my party dress,In red lipstick,With no one to impress,And they're all standing around me singing"Happy birthday to you",But there's one thing missing,And that was the moment I , I knew._

Just as Angela had promised after cake and coffee everybody was out of her apartment. She was about to get in the shower when her phone rang. She noticed the ring tones as Booth's. she hesitantly answered it.

You call me later,_And say, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"And I say, "I'm sorry too,"And that was the moment I knew._

"Hello"

"Hey Bones, I'm sorry I didn't make it tonight"

"I'm sorry too" she was about to hang up when Booth yelled "what are you sorry for back into the phone but Brennan hung up the phone pretending she didn't hear Booth.

I know kinda sad. If your lucky and if demands are high for a second chapter you may get one. Anyway let me know what you think please. **Reviews are welcome **J


End file.
